Potter Twins
by Drunk Blind
Summary: Two Potters were born at the end of July, but only one is the Boy-Who-Lived. Both of them are loved by their parents and they are both destined for great deeds. Life isn't always easy on them, but they are brothers above everything.
1. Present and Past

**I welcome you to the adventure of the brother of the Boy Who Lived. My story was inspired by The Santi's Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived story which I liked very much. But I was dissapointed to see such a good story going unupdated for years.  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling  
**

**Chapter 1: Past and present**

**Godric****'s Hollow Oct. 31st 1981**

"_Avada Kedavra."_ With a burst of green light, a man in black cloak killed the Muggle man standing in his way. As if he could be stopped. The Dark Lord's eyes showed nothing, neither anger nor enjoyment. Killing Muggles was a simple service for the wizarding world.

The sound of footsteps behind him made him turn that way. There standing, was a Muggle women with a knife in her hand with tears running down her face. _Pathetic_.

"You monster!" she shrieked as she made to strike The Dark Lord in chest. But before she could make a step, a bone-breaking curse hit her in the arm and half a second after that another one hit her in the leg. She fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

There standing above her was the world's darkest wizard and he was laughting. "I'm afraid you are a widow now, miss Evans."

After a quick _Crucio,_ he ended it. After all, he's got work to do.

The Dark Lord started to climb the stairs while thinking about how this started.

_He was sitting in his usual place at the table in his hideout with Nagini coiled around his throne and her head resting on his right shoulder. He was thinking about his usual raids when a man with greasy hair and pale skin dressed in a black cloak entered with another two Death Eaters trailing behind him. This is going to be interesting._

_The man knelt before him and kissed his robes. When he was given leave to stand up, he did. Then he slowly croaked out those damned words. "My Lord, I have bad news". As he said it, he took scroll of parchment from the pocket of his robes and carefully handed it to him. He was even scared of touching him. Good, some more usefull Death Eaters died because of such mistake. Slowly opening the parchment, he noticed the words written there._

_The Dark Lord put the scroll away and slowly stood up. His eyes showing his anger. "Lucius, Bellatrix! Bring me every piece of information you can find of childrens born at the end of July last year. Now!" he ordered in the snarl-like voice.  
_

As The Dark Lord climbed to the second floor, he opened every door until he came to the last one on the left.

When he entered the room, he noticed two cribs, exactly as he expected. In the cribs were sleeping almost same boys, only difference was the color of their eyes. They both slowly awoke, feeling their doom nearing. The first one he recognized as the Harry Potter, the boy had green eyes just as his servants said and was born on July at 22:42. Then, he walked to the socond crib where was already crying boy with brown eyes just like his father, that blood traitor. William Potter was born on July at 22:50 and thus was younger and closer to being the child of the prophecy. He had to die or even better, they both had to.

He had done a lot to get here, first they tried to kidnap Sirius Black, but he escaped and went to Dumbledore for help. He hid him under _Fidelius_ and became his Secret-Keeper himself. That plan failed rather spectacurarily.

So a new plan rose in his head. His only spy at the Order was doing his work and was sending letters between that Muggleborn mother of theirs and her parents, while hinting that it would do great to pay them a visit since they didn't even once saw their grandchildren and wanted to do so.

And so they worked up a plan to leave children at their grandparent's house for a few hours with the Rat guarding them. It was done on the Halloween night and so the children's fate was sealed. As soon as Potters left to attend their own matters, the Rat contacted him.

It was time for his plan to be done and so he prepared himself to kill Harry Potter first and then end it with the prophecy child. As he was readying himself he felt some powerful presence enter Godric's Hollow. It could be only Dumledore or a very large group of Aurors. Neither was very good for him.

There was no time to play games and so he quickly aimed his wand at the prophecy child. This moment will be the one that would ensure his immortality. And so he snarled, _"Avada Kedavra." _With a green light leaving his wand, the history changed. As soon as the dark curse hit the child's forehead, a child began to scream in pain and the curse pooled around his head and flew back at the dark wizard. The surprised Dark Lord was too late to get out of it's way and was struck in the chest.

With a scream of total agony, Tom Riddle felt terrible pain as his body was destoyed.

**Godric's Hollow , Oct. 27st 1988**

"Please, mum," Harry whined while giving his mum the best puppy eyes he could.

Lily sighted. They had this conversation for too many times now. It was getting worse with her son. "Harry, no. You and your brother are too young to start learning magic and besides you can't even have a wand until you're eleven."

It has been almost seven years since The Dark Lord has vanished. Seven years since her youngest son has been proclaimed the wizarding world's savior. Seven years since she and James had found out all they could about how it all happened.

A lot has changed in their lives since then. After that night, she wanted to live as normally as they could and drop the Fidelius charm that was on Godric's Hollow. But once again that was not destined to happen. Albus was against the idea. He said that it was only for the duration of capturing Dark Lord's followers. After what happened to Frank and Alice she was thankful that she and James listened to Albus. It was even bigger surprise when they learned that Peter betrayed them. He was one of James' best friends since they started Hogwarts. First they thought that he was killed by the Dark Lord, but he was seen enter Knockturn Alley two months after the incident. After next four months he ended up in Azkaban.

She was struck with what happened to her parents, but with James' help and constant work between Order and her children, she slowly got over it. She needed to be her old happy self for her sons.

They wanted to drop the Fidelius charm, but after some known Death Eaters avoided Azkaban, they were once again forced to keep it.

When Harry and Will were five they considered dropping charm but after a small trip to Diagon Alley, that planning was stopped. They were almost overrun by well- wishers and people that wanted to take picture of Will. Both boys had been terrified by the thankfully, they were saved by Albus's timely arrival.

After that Albus suggested they should stop thinking about dropping the charm, after all it would be good for their children to grow up as normally as they could with all that saviour business.

Lily and James were proud to say that they raised their children without any favoritism and when they told them about Will vanquishing Dark Lord as one year old, they made sure to mention that it wasn't any superior magic power but a one in billion chance. This ensured that Harry wouldn't feel inferior with his twin. But even Albus wasn't sure about how it all happened.

"But mum, you said you learned magic before you went to the school, so why can't we?" her older son argued.

"That was completely different Harry," she argued back, "I was ten at the time."

„But we are eight, that's so close to ten."

She needed to talk about something else for a while, and there was something she was curious about. "Where is your brother? I'm surprised he isn't here arguing along with you."

Growing up with no other friends their age, her children were nearly inseparable, of course they had arguments sometimes and in few rare ocasions it ended with accidental magic. Once, Will removed all of Harry's hair and his brother in his revenge, turned his brother pink. It was embarrasing but not harmful, so it was okay.

"He is outside with dad and uncle Sirius," he said with too innocent smile.

She felt herself stiffen at mention of her husband and Sirius doing something with Will. Together, they always turned to their children versions. "And what are they doing?" she asked with suspicion.

"Uncle Sirius promised to teach us how to fly on real brooms in the holiday," Harry told her with a bright smile.

"What!" she thundered.

"Yes, Will is outside testing the Nimbus 1800." Harry said, ignoring his mother's rising anger. "You know, if you would teach us magic, we wouldn't spend so much time with uncle Sirius or bothering dad about buying us new brooms."

Lily felt her eyes narrow and cast suspicious look at her smiling son. "I thought you said he already bought you a new broom. Harry, did uncle Sirius really bought you a new broom?"

He paled visibly at the piece of information he let slip. "Well...he...no, he didn't," he admitted at last, looking guilty about lying, "but dad and uncle Sirius hinted that they would buy us those brooms, either for Christmas or our birthday."

She stared at her oldest kid with increasing horror. James already wanted to buy them brooms for their last birthday and she hardly got him to admit that they were a bit young for such a thing. Thinking about her two sons flying on those twigs of death only increased her ire.

Perhaps she could preserve them from such things by teaching them something. Any wand magic would be impossible. But she could teach them some theory, even some stuff with potions, like Severus done with her when she was ten.

The thought of Severus Snape made her pause a little. She hadn't written to him in over a year and hadn't seen him since Potion convetion in 1985. Their meeting was awkward to say the least. She was angry at him for giving Voldemort the prophecy but she was happy that he confessed to Albus, thanks to him, Albus was in time in her parents' house. After that he started helping the Order and became Albus' spy. She wasn't deluded enought to believe that he would befriend James anytime soon, or ever.

Still, she knew Severus was teaching at Hogwarts and that he demanded nothing but the best from his students. He simply didn't have patience or temperament to expect anything less from them. It would certainly be in her child's best interest to come prepared.

"Harry, it was wrong of you to lie to me," Lily admonished,"you know how angry I would be with uncle Sirius and you know how much I dislike apoligizing to him."

Even though he was chastised, he couldn't help but feel the small smile spreading on his face at his mother's comment.

"But I suppose, that I could teach you and your brother some magic," she waited while he let out a small whoop of joy, "but there will be some rules, first, no wand. That means you will be learning only theory until you start school, okay?" After he nodded his head she continued. "I will teach you how to brew things but you must promise me, that you will never brew things without me being there."

Harry could only nod his head and promise that he would be always very careful.

"Alright, Harry you should go tell this to your brother now."

Harry's excited expression reminded her of herself so much. She also wanted to know everything she could about magic, and was upset when she found out she couldn't get wand before she went to Hogwarts. She remebered Severus' smile, not that smirk he did now but a real smile as she ranted about how she couldn't get a wand until she turned eleven. How much has their lifes changed now.

She remebered that day their friendship ended, when Severus called her a "mudblood" that day after their OWLs. She had been heartbroken that he could do something so cruel, and had refused to listen to his apologies that summer. She knew he had abusive father and had to be very careful in his own House because he was Half-Blood. Even when she saw him hanging out with the rough crowd in their sixht year, she never thought about him becoming Death Eater. Not Severus.

But he was. For how long, she didn't really know, but he was.

She grudgingly admitted to herself that it was partially her fault that her once best friend had descended into Dark Arts. Sha had been an emotional teenager. She felt betrayed and hurt by her best friend, so she lashed out on him and abandoned him. She was angry with him but she never wanted him to fall the way he did.

Making up her mind, she slowly stood up. She had a very long and overdue floo call to make, and an old friend to make up.

**Godric's Hollow, July 31st 1991**

"Will, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

James only laughted at his son impatiance. "Relax Harry, we have plenty of time. The alley isn't going anywhere."

"But dad, we've been eleven for hours already, and Will is taking forever."

"I'm here. I'm here," Will said before jumping a few last steps.

"Finally," Harry said with impatiance and a small roll of his eyes.

Will only laughted and said, "Don't worry Harry, the bookstore will be waiting for you."

"Yeah, well, unless we hurry, mum won't let you stare at all those new brooms in the store," he shot back as Will and James exclaimed a look of utter horror.

"Lily dear, we had best be leaving. We don't want to fight the crowds," James said as he entered the kitchen with the boys.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Well, better be safe than sorry," James said shiftily.

She just stared at James, looking appraisingly for amoment. "Okay, Will if someone asks your name, what will you say?"

"Dudley Dursley," Will smirked.

Lily did not look at all pleased with James. "This is not funny. The poor boy can't even hear word Magic without grabbing..."

"His overly large butt," supported Will, but fell silent after a glare from Lily.

"We fixed everything Lily," James said soothingly "and the boy clearly overreacted..."

"It caused him to grow a tail, James," Lily said angrily "and it was his first experience with magic."

"He was being a bully" Harry pointed out calmly.

"That's no excuse to stoop to his level," Lily said heatedly before calming herself, "I'm not having this argument again. Let's go."

After few glamour charms, the now unrecognizable Potter family floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way through the brick wall to the Diagon Alley.

"Do we have enought money Charles?"Lily asked, using James' middle name.

"Yes, how about we split up? Will has his stuff for Potions and I know that Harry has run out of his," James said.

"Alright," she agreed, "let's meet at Ollivander at noon." After seeing ecstasic look on James' face she quickly added."But I warn you, if you show without any of the Dudley's school supplies and an grin on your face I will make sure you will be banned from Quality Quidditch for a life time."

Properly chastised, James quickly led Will towards Madam Malkin's while muttering about getting their shopping done quickly.

"So where to, Harry?" Lily asked.

"To Flourish and Blotts," Harry said immediately, earning a big smile from his mother.

Harry had taken to learning magic from his mother like a fish to water and Lily couldn't help but feel proud at her son's enthusiaum. Ever since she started to teach her boys, she was doing everything to keep it interesting for Harry and not go over Will's head with material. This slowly got impossible as Harry took to reading every book they owned in their library. She couldn't count how many times she found him sleeping with a book draped over his chest or practising wand movements of some spell with a stick in the backyard, while Will played Quidditch or practised some pranking magic. Once it had gotten to the point where she had to order Harry to go play with his uncle and brother.

While not completely identical, both boys shared their father's build and black hair. They enjoyed mimicking their father's unruly hairstyle. Only diffences were they eyes and Will's bolt like scar.

"Okay, Harry? Remember, I already have your list and you can pick only three other books," Lily said as she guided her son into shop.

Fifty-five minutes later an exasperated Lily Potter guided her son from Flourish and Blotts and quickly went about finishing his shopping. She couldn't believe they wasted so much time in there. She had to keep Harry away from Flourish and Blotts or any other bookstore for some time. If she was one to be late at Ollivander, James would never let her forget it.

Arriving outside Ollivander, she checked her watch and saw that they are five minutes early. With that peaceful thougth in her mind she opened the door to the shop and entered. She immediately noticed James and Will sitting there, waiting.

"You got here early," Lily commented.

"Dad got us here twenty minutes ago," Will grumbled.

Lily couldn't help but smile, she still had James wrapped around her finger after all this years.

An excited scream of joy alerted Potters to the now dancing Irish boy with a wand in his hand. Seven Galeons later, boy's mother led him out of shop with a quick apologetic glance at Potter family.

"Ah, so today both Potter kids will be needing their wands?" Ollivander asked excited.

"How did you know?" James asked while removing his glamour,"No one recognized us whole day."

"My boy, I remember every wand I sold. Dragon heartstring, twelfe inches, rather good for transfiguration, isn't it? And Mrs. Potter. Willow with unicorn hair, rather bendy. Still a good wand for Charms. I wonder what these will end up with? Who's first?"

Will boldly stepped forward and Harry watched as his brother was measured by a magical tape-measure and then given wand after wand for testing. After what felt like hour of Will lifting wands and Ollivander snatching them back, the old man went to his workstation and after a minute of looking for something, he returned with the wand in his hand while deeply in thought.

"Try this Mr. Potter. Holly and Pheonix feather, eleven and three quarters of inch."

Will took the wand, and immediately waved it around causing red and gold sparks to fill the whole room.

"Bravo, Bravo, Mr. Potter, well done," Ollivander said as Harry, James and Lily congratulated Will.

"Curious, most curious," Ollivander mumbled.

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?"asked Will still grinning.

Ollivander peered over his small spectacles at Will, "As I said I remember every wand I sold and pheonix that gave feather for this one gave only another one. It is curious that you would be destined for the wand which brother gave you that scar."

The atmosphere in the wand shop quickly dropped as Will looked at the wand in his hand in horror. Seemingly obvious to the tension, Ollivander turned to Harry."Well, Mr. Potter you're next, if you are going to take half as long as your brother we will be here for some time."

With the tension seemingly broken, Potters settled down and watched as Harry tried different wand combinations that Ollivander handed him. "Maple and Dragon heartstring...no, not right. Rosewood and Unicorn hair...simply not. Holly and Dragon heartstring...no, no, no. Maple and Pheonix feather... absolutely not. Ash and Dragon heartsrting, ten inches. Very temperamental wand, good at everything but best at nothing. Please try this one."

Harry took the wand in hand and immediately felt shiver run down his spine, he waved with the wand and the silver stream of magic impacted with the nearest wall where it bursted into swarm of many colored sparks.

"Succes," Ollivander said cheerfully, as if nothing of the previous discussion happened, "I daresay that you found your wand, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir. No warnings about how my wand is brother of Grindelwald's, right," Harry said casually, making Will smile.

"No, I'm afraid not," replied Ollivander. "That will be fourteen Galleons, Mr. Potter."

**So, I hope you liked my first chapter. I will try and update every week. I hope to read your opinions in the reviews soon. :D**


	2. First Impressions

**Hi guys. Here's chapter 2, which isn't very long, so I'm posting it now and not on Sunday. I would also like to apologize for huge amount of faults in my writing. I already corrected all that I could find. I hope you will like this chapter. Read and review.  
**

**Chapter 2: ****First Impressions**

**King****'s Cross, Sept. 1st 1991**

"Really, there's nothing to fear, Mum**, we**'ll be fine" Harry said for what felt like hundreth time.

"My boys have grown up," Lily said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Come on Lils, they'll miss train, if we wait any longer," James said.

"Okay, okay, it's just not everyday that my two boys start Hogwarts and don't forget that you said we should arrive late to avoid being mobbed," Lily reminded him.

"They won't go to Hogwarts if they don't catch train and most kids are probably already on train."

"Fine let's go boys, you remember how to get to platform, right?" asked Lily.

"Just run into that wall mum, it's nothing really," said Harry while thinking about what Muggles might think if some heard such a sentence.

"Yeah, let's go before Harry goes crazy at thouth of not seeing Hogwarts library," Will said with grin.

"It's funny you laught now, because I bet you won't be able to stop single one of my jinxes," Harry said with a well placed smirk.

"I'm sorry that I know meaning of word fun, while you just practice wand movements and read books," Will shot back.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry that I forgot that your ability to lose to Dad at Quidditch means you know fun and I don't," Harry said sarcastically.

"Enought," Lily said with ire she couldn't hold for any longer, "now, let's move onto the platform boys."

Harry quicly grabbed his trunk and ran throuth the barrier and a moment later he was joined by other members of his family.

"I just don't understand how none of the Muggles never notices a thing," Will commented.

Rolling his eyes Harry said "It's called Notice-Me-Not Charm for a reason, genius."

"Okay, that's enough," James snapped at them as Will was about to reply, "you're brothers, so I expect you to cover your backs while at Hogwarts."

"And I don't want to hear about any problems, is that clear?" Lily quickly added.

"You sound like you trust us nothing Mum, I'm hurt," Will said with a faked hurt look.

"Okay, I think we should go now," said Harry without adressing his brother's comment.

"Good, now both of you have a good term and we'll see you both for Christmas," James said as he hugged his sons," Okay, and if you forget to write... well I'll let Mum deal with it."

With a gulp of fear and a few more goodbyes, they finally went for train.

"That took forever," Harry said as he was trying to drag his trunk on train.

"Yeah, you would think that they would never see us again or something, "Will said as he too struggled with his trunk, "let's find a compartment that is close by, I don't want to lug this trunk along the whole train."

"I know what you mea... wait, what's wrong with us," Harry said after trying every possible approach with a trunk.

"What? I don't understand," Will said confused.

"Feather-Light Charm, it's in seventh chapter of our charms book," Harry said before he took his wand from the pocket of his robes and tapping both of their trunks while murmering some incatation.

"Is there anything you don't know already? Why are you even going to Hogwarts?" Will asked while lifting his trunk from ground.

"You should thank me, prat," Harry replied with smile as they continued in their search of empty compartment.

"Oi, look Fred firsties!"

As they turned around they noticed two redheads standing behind them with a big grin plastered on their faces. Thankfully, Will's hair were covering his scar.

"They seem to get smaller every year," one on the left said.

"That they do brother of mine, anyway, need any help finding compartments?" the other one said.

"We could only hardly not notice where compartments are, but thanks anyway," Harry said.

"Oh, so that's the smart one George, our brother could use some smarting up," said the one on the left.

"That's capital idea, let's intoduce him to Ron," replied George before grabbing Harry's trunk. The redhead seemed a bit surprised with the weight of the trunk, but just shrugged it away while dragging Harry down the hallway. After a brief walk he opened the compartment and guided him inside. A moment later Fred appeared tugging Will along with him into compartment, where Harry noticed, another redhaired boy sat.

"Ronald, we brought you some company."

"Yes, now you don't have to sit all by your lonesome."

"Now, play nice boys and don't make us come back here for any trouble making."

"Gits," Ron yelled as they left compartment and closed doors behind them, "oh, I'm sorry about them, Fred and George can be a real pain."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I know how brothers can sometimes be," Will smirked.

"Funny, coming from you," Harry replied with same smirk as he levitated his trunk next to his brother's.

"Wow," Ron replied with awe as he saw it, "are you a second year?"

"No, we're both first years, " Will commented before his brother could answer, "it's just that Harry has nothing better than to study."

Ron's eyes widened, "Your parents let you learn magic already, you're so lucky. By the way I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

Harry and Will shared a look that clearly meant that it had to come out sooner or later, "Harry Potter, and did you know you have a smudge on your nose?"

Ron blushed and tried to rub his nose a little before the words hit him, "Wait, did you just said _Potter?_"

"Yes, hi, I'm Will Potter," said Will hesitantly before brushing hair out of his forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar.

"Wow," was the only word Ron seemed cabable of saying, while staring on Will's scar shamelessly.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at Ron. If this was how all of the Hogwarts were going to respond to his brother... well it would be long year.

"So, Ron," Will said awkwardly, "do you play Quidditch at all?"

That seemed to snap Ron from his daze and he begun to talk about Quidditch and his favourite, Chudley Cannons.

He couldn't help but shake his head as they begun arguing about how good were their favourite teams. Ron standing for his Chudley Cannons and Will defending Porttree. He could tell that this coversation would take a while so he levitated his trunk down, took out his book on transfiguration and started to read last few chapters. He ignored any attempts that Will and Ron could think about to get him to join their conversation.

As slowly countryside could be seen from their window, there was a knock on doors and bushy-haired girl entered while dragging another boy alongside her. "Have you seen a toad on the train, because Neville lost his," she explained while boy looked utterly terrified.

Will looked up from his conversation with Ron and replied, "No, sorry, I haven't seen one."

The girl seemed obvious to the Will's reply before her eyes locked on Harry as he was waving his wand in circle motion.

"Oooh, are you doing magic?" she asked as she sat opposite him.

Harry looked at the rude girl that interupted his concetration. Then an idea popped into his head. He aimed his wand at Ron, waved it in the circular motion and then jabbing it at him while saying _„Colovaria Orange" _. The spell left his wand and struck Ron turning him same orange as his hair. "Now you look like a true Cannons supporter should look like."

Ron looked terrified at seeing his skin orange and took out his wand, "Turn me back!" he demanded.

"Fine, fine," Harry muttered before saying_ "Finite"._

Ron turned back and looked ready to explode.

Before Ron could launch into tirade, the girl spoke up, "I've never seen that spell before, I tried some spells at home but I couldn't cast them all, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? Any relation to Will Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived?"

He just jabbed his thumb at his brother and said, "That would be the great savior."

Will just scowled at him, but then he turned to the others and said hello to Hermione and completely stunned Neville.

As he was expecting, the usual banter came "Do you know you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts?_"

And as it seemed to take a while, he just turned them out and returned to reading his transfiguration book. Honestly, he could remember from reading both books their lacking of information and not even mention that famous boy had a brother.

Neville and Hermione left shortly after a little conversation on Hogwarts Houses. He was about to say his opinion when Will proclaimed him to be Ravenclaw for sure. After that he glowered at his twin but made a decision not to comment it.

As the train ride continued, the door once again opened and there was standing a blond boy. Another interruption, just what he needed, he though sarcastically. With a jab of his wand, Harry send stream of silver sparks into the hallway meant to frighten the boy, who went sprawling onto the train hallway just as Harry closed door with a said incatation. The boy seemed surprised but that quickly turned to anger as he turned around and stomped off. This surely wasn't last time they would meet him but at least it gave him some peaceful time with his book.

"Well, that just shows that no one interrupts Harry while reading without getting a beating he deserves for it, right Harry?" Will said with a big grin on his face.

Harry just looked up from his book and gave Will a look that clearly meant that he should shut up or he will end simiralry to the blond boy. There really was nothing that could stand between his brother and learning magic.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

"Wow," Harry said as he marveled at flying candles, charms on ceiling, countless suits of armor and ghosts that were floating all around them, it was all beyond what he imagined Hogwarts would be. Of course his parents and uncles told him countless strories about Hogwarts and he read about it all in _Hogwarts: A History, _but seeing it all was just amazing.

The sorting Hat's song was interesting to behold and he briefly wondered if it sang new song every year. If yes, then how many songs could it think of and could he run out of songs? And if no, well... it was still amazing piece of magic. He caught a sight of his pseudo-grandfather, Dumledore was a good friend to his parents and sometimes stopped and asked how things were going. He could swore that Dumledore winked at him but that trail of thoughts stopped once Professor McGonagall called out first name to be sorted.

Harry recognized several names that his parents mentioned. Abotts, Bones and Davies were among most notable that Harry remembered. After a while of waiting, his name was called by McGonagall, "Potter, Harry."

Harry took a bold step forward, knowing that the wisphers around the hall were probably about him and his brother. The last thing he heard before setting The Hat on his head were words of some particurarly shameless Hufflepuff, "I didn't know that Potters had _two_ children."

"Hmmm, just what do we have here?" disembodied voice asked.

"Hello?" Harry asked tentatively "Hat?"

"Quite the mind you have Mr. Potter, there's great thirst to prove yourself. You fear that world will see you just as The Boy-Who-Lived brother. You want to prove that you can be better than your brother..."

"I don't want to be better than Wi..." Harry tried to defend himself.

"Please, don't try to lie to me," Hat interrupted, " besides, there's nothing bad in seeking greatness, and you seek greatness. I've sorted many children but only a handful ever set for themself such hight standard you seem to set for yourself. Now which House would serve you best?"

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Is that what you really want Mr. Potter, Gryffindor?" Hat asked back.

Harry paused, it was always Will's desire to go in their father's footsteps and be Gryffindor, did he really want to be there?

"Your silence answers my question. Now, while you already started to study, to try and prove that you're better than your brother, you developed a great love for studying magic in all it's forms and it's clear that your greatest desire is to learn everything you possibly can. It is clear that you belong in...RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was immediately lifted from his head as the table furthest to the left exploded in cheers. Harry set off for a Ravenclaw table as McGonagall called out, "Potter, Willam."

As everyone in Ravenclaw congratulated him, he did his best to watch as Hat was put on Will's head. Judging by the way Will was grabbing the stool he sat on, it was clear he had a very tense discussion with The Hat. After almost minute of waiting, Hat opened it's brim and said, "Gryffindor!"

Harry couldn't help but clap with the rest of the Great Hall as Will set off towards the Gryffindor table. He knew that it was his brother's dream to end up in Gryffindor, just like their father had.

He noticed that the blond boy he met on train and didn't really talked to, was named Draco Malfoy and was sorted into Slytherin. He remembered that his father was Lucius Malfoy, who was very wealthy and powerful blood purist who managed to avoid Azkaban by claiming that he was under Imperius.

Well, he made himself very troublesome enemy by what he did at train, but he always learned from his mistakes and next time someone rudely interrupts him, he will at least give them chance to say their names.

He was surprised to learn that he and his brother weren't the only twins in their year. After Blaise Zabini was placed into Slytherin, Sorting ended. Harry smiled, he was finally at Hogwarts with his brother and he could finally start learning magic in all it's beauty. This year was really going to be great.


	3. Studying

**So third chapter is here for you. Special thanks to my first reviewer Le Diablo Blanc2. Read whole chapter, it may be somewhat confusing but all will be explained at the end. Read and review.  
**

**Chapter 3: Studying  
**

**Ravenclaw Dormitory, Sept. 2nd**

"Hey, Harry, wake up."

Harry stirred slighly in his four-poster bed and opened his eyes. Standing above him was Terry Boot, his fellow year mate in Ravenclaw. A quick look told Harry that it was just past seven.

"Harry, Anthony and I are going to breakfast and Michael and Stephen are already in shower. You better hurry up or you'll be late." Boot said before walking out of dormitory.

Harry grunted his acknowledgment and slowly got up. After the welcoming feast, a fifth year prefect, Penelope Clearwater had taken first years up to the Ravenclaw tower, which was located on west side of Hogwarts. Once outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, they were supposed to answer riddle from the knocker so they could enter. Clearwater hadn't bothered with helping them, she said that it was better to learn answers to the riddles on their own merit. It had taken a while but eventually Harry and Su Li came to the answer at the same time and they gained acces to the Ravenclaw common room.

The Ravenclaw common room was in shape of gigantic circle and had big armchairs to sit in. The ceiling was a gigantic dome and had constellastions painted on it. Clearwater said that it always matched to the sky above Hogwarts. Very useful for Astronomy, but since Astronomy was mostly useless or at least so Harry concluded from books he was given by his mother, it didn't get the top spot on his List of most impressive about Hogwarts.

Harry was so far most awed by Great Hall's ceiling. Second spot was occupied by statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with her signature diadem that stood between entrances to the girls' and boys' dormitories. It gave impression of watching over students as they studied.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, he made his way to the Great Hall. There was almost nobody aside from few students at other tables and nearly full Ravenclaw table. He noticed that it was half past seven.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Weren't you paying attention last night? Clearwater said that other Houses are too lazy to come down early on the first day," Stephen Cornfoot replied.

"No, I guess I missed that," Harry said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we all were pretty tired form the feast as well, but you were out the second we entered the common room," Anthony Goldstein said while placing few pieces of sausage on his plate.

"Well you didn't have to get up at dawn to make sure your brother had his disguise in place so our family didn't get mobbed trying to get to the platform 9 and three-quarters," Harry said jokingly.

The silence that descended made him stop halfway throught eating a piece of toast and look up. He was slighly surprised to see every single one of his year mates gaping stupidly at him.

"So... what's it like... you know... to live with the Boy-Who-Lived?" Terry Boot asked revelently.

Harry shook his head, "Well he is my brother and that's what is..."

"I bet he knows tons of magic already," Michael Corner interrupted.

"Yeah, he stopped You-Konw-Who. Was he getting private tutoring from Headmaster for your entire life?" asked Anthony Goldstein.

"What? Private lessons?" Harry asked completely flabbergasted, "No, we didn't get any training from Dumle..."

"Well, maybe not _you_," Lisa Turpin said, "but surely Will did, right?"

Harry was getting upset. Did these people really think their parents would raise Will like some sort of super wizard and throw him aside?

"Maybe they didn't tell you," Michael Corner said, "so you wouldn't get jealou..."

"No one gave Will any special training," Harry snapped, "it's not like he is second coming of Merlin or something."

Harry was less than pleased that he was now target of several disbelieving looks, not only from his year mates but also from few older students that have been eavesdropping. Slightly upset at the blatant idiocy of his year mates he ate his breakfast quietly. Then, he personally picked up his schedule from Proffesor Flitwick. He didn't want to spend any time with people that wanted only to talk about his brother.

**Hogwarts Library, Sept. 10th**

A loud thump echoed in previously silent Hogwarts Library. A frustrated Harry Potter threw his Transfiguration book off the table at which he was seated. Harry never thought he could be bored in Hogwarts! His first year books were all nearly identical with those that his mother showed him, and he finished reading those when he was ten!

The only difference were Potions. There were almost yearly additions in that category. But as much as he enjoyed brewing with his mother and now Proffesor Snape, he liked wand magic much more. He knew he impressed Proffesor Snape during his first lesson. After answering all of his questions perfectly, Proffesor said that he may one day become adequate. Harry was sure that Proffesor should have assigned at least few points, but didn't comment as he was sure that Proffesor wasn't someone who enjoyed arguing.

His year mates seemed to be between awe and jealousy. Not that he needed to be friends with a bunch of idiots that were obsessed with his brother. He was sure that he was going to find friends that would look past his last name eventually.

After picking up his book, he made his way to the Madam Pince, the librarian, "Hello, ma'am," he said politely, "wouldn't you have a copy of second year Charms or Transfiguration book?"

Madam Pince smiled slightly at him, she had taken a liking to him after he asked for explanation of sections of library on his full day at Hogwarts, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I have both of them, but are you sure that you want read them? It's only your start of your second week at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure ma'am. I've already finished my first year book on all subjects."

Madam Pince nodded her head, while it was generally frowned upon teaching magic before school, but it didnt stop generations of purebloods from getting an edge. As such it was no big surprise that the boy had already finished his first year books.

"Very well, Harry. You can keep both books for week just like any other. But are you sure that you want both of them? It's lot of reading for a week."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said seriously, he would always find time for reading and not that he had anything else to do. He could also read on some lessons as he got covered very large part of his first year already. He could call it, using an edge to gain another edge. He put borrowed books in his bag and quickly went towards his secluded table in the back corner of library. It was a good place to study as he hardly heard anything that went on in the library and no one else sat there. He went into reading just as bushy-haired girl entered library and started to ask about certain books, but he never noticed her.

**Please sir, May I have some more?**

**Charms classroom, Sept. 22nd**

"Proffesor Flitwick, can I talk to you in private?"

Flitwick looked up and smiled broadly, "Of course, Mr. Potter," with a flick of his wand he closed and locked door, "now, what is it I can help you with?"

Harry was briefly awed by his Head of House's casual show of silent magic. He had seen Dumledore and his mother use such, but only recently started to apprieciate their amazing talents. "Was that some kind of banishing charm used to close door or was is Locomotion charm, or maybe a _Mobiliarbus_?" he asked. He read about all of them but so far he was unable to cast any of them not to say do it silently.

Flitwick's smile seemed only to grow agianst possiblities of someone's face, "No, not quite. As you will grow older, you'll learn that the intent behind your magic is more impartant than the spell itself, but for now, you have to use incatations for casting even the most simplest spells. I suppose you could say I used simple banishing charm but in true it was just desire to close the door and I used magic to fulfill that intent. Now, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Sir, could you teach me how to do that?"

"Harry you're progressing amazingly well, but you are far from that kind of magic," Flitwick chided with a smile, "Clearly you have inherited your mother's talent with charms but trust me, silent magic is a few years away from you. And now, can we return to the matter, because if we don't, I fear that we'll talk whole day and as much as I like to talk about magic, I have some important work to do."

"Yes, sir. Well I... I know most of what we do in the class already," Harry said, not sure how to continue.

Flitwick seemed to appraise his student, "Well, Madam Pince mentioned something like that at our meeting."

"I've already read all first year books on every subject and I've read second year charms book but it's hard to cast spell right from just theory. So I thought, you could, hmmm, you could maybe teach me some advanced material?"

Flitwick shook his head sadly, "Harry, you've been at Hogwarts for a month now and I know it seems all easy now, but trust me, it'll only get harder," when it appeared that Harry was going to protest, he continued, "I've been teaching for many years and you're not only student that has been taught ahead. Your marks are outstanding, but so are several other purebloods'. As your Head of House I, more than anyone understand your desire to learn, but believe me, it'll only get harder."

"That's what Proffesor McGonagall said too," Harry mumbled.

"What's that?" Fliwick asked, "You approached Minerva as well?"

"Yes, and Proffesor Snape."

"You asked Proffesor Snape? And what did he said?" Flitwick asked, surprised.

"To talk to him next year, if I continue to show improvement," Harry grumled.

"Harry that is quite a compliment and you should feel proud," Flitwick said, surprised with his colleague's offer. In his living memory, there was no one that was offered special lessons from surly profesor, not that those kids even ask Snape.

Harry felt a bit proud at hearing his Proffesor's words but it didn't help him much anyway, "Thank you for your time Proffesor Flitwick, I should be heading towards Proffesor's Binns classroom for History of Magic."

"Yes, well, off you go then, best not be late," Flitwick was about to unlock the door when Harry waved his wand and said "_Alohomora"_ before quicly walking out of classroom.

"5 points to the Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said to himself. As Flitwick arranged his classroom for the next lesson he couldn't help but reflect what he had seen from young Mr. Potter. The boy's work could be called perfect. There was never even a point missed in any quizz, his essays were all well written and his wand work was so far flawless. Filius wasn't kidding when he said that he had students that were doing very well but he never saw someone who didn't struggle on _any_ assigment. But sill, it was just beggining of term. It would be good if he kept an eye on Mr. Potter.

**If at first you don**'t** suceed**

**Empty Defense Classroom, Oct. 1st**

"_Engorgio,"_ Harry said jabbing his wand at the nearest desk. A blueish-green spell left his wand and imapacted with desk. However, instead of causing desk to grow, it caused it to explode and cover classroom in yet another wave of splinters.

"Damn," Harry cursed fo what seemed like tenth time. All around him were pieces of broken wood, each demostrating the young man's failure at casting spell.

Going back to his Charms book, he made sure he was doing everything right. A clockwise swirl of wand followed by a sharp jab forward. Harry angrily turned around and snapped, _"Engorgio." _just to be witness to the same effect as before.

_Why wasn't the spell working?_ He was sure that his wand movement was right and his pronuncation was too. _What am I doing wrong?_

Deciding that he would give it another try, he aimed again and did everything exactly as was said in his book. This time, desk shook for a few seconds before exploding violently. He had to hide behind another desk and was just in time to be missed by splinters.

As he was about going to give it up, he heard clapping behind him. He turned around and saw Proffesor Quirell, current residue of Defense Against Dark Arts, coming closer to him.

Harry hung his head low. Not only he didn't master the growth charm but now he was surely going to get detension for using magic in not supervised classroom.

"Q-q-q-quite the explosion, Mr. P-p-potter," said Proffesor Quirell with his usual stutter, "I'm a l-l-little surprised t-t-t-to see all the d-d-damage you've done. S-s-s-surely you didn't d-d-do it with one s-s-s-spell?"

"No, sir," Harry said, realizing that there was no futility in lying as he was caught, "I had a silencing charm on the door and was working for an hour or so."

Quirell seemed little surprised, "I w-w-wasn't aware that s-s-silencing charms were f-first year s-s-spells."

Harry shrugged, "I guess I'm a little ahead."

"And what c-c-caused all t-this?" Quirell said gesturing to the destoyed property.

"An engorgement charm sir," Harry said feeling stupid because he could't cast the spell and now he was surely going to get detention.

Quirell paused for some time, while looking like he debated something within himself, "S-s-show me," With a wave of the wand he repaired all the broken desks and levitated one away from all others.

Stepping forward he perfactly demostrated wand movement and proper incatation. The spell left his wand and hit desk, which begun to shook and then exploded violently.

Harry once again found refuge behind another desk, while Quirell raised shield and let the pieces of wood imapct with it. "A g-g-good attemp, Mr. P-p-potter, but d-do you k-k-know what you did w-wrong?"

"No," came the simple answer from Harry.

"Well, then, t-tell me w-w-what's the most i-i-important rule of m-magic?" asked Quirell.

After a long pause Harry said, "I don't know."

"Intent," Quirell said sharply, "you n-need to v-v-visualize the desk g-g-g-growing to make it g-g-grow. Without i-intent, your m-m-magic is c-c-chaotic and un-unfocused."

"Intent," Harry muttered as he remembered what Flitwick has said.

Harry turned his attention to an isolated desk in furthest right corner of the room._"Engorgio,"_ Harry said with intent to make desk large. The spell hit desk and it begun shaking, but this time it started to grow until it was big enought to seat Hagrid.

"C-congratulations, Mr. P-potter."

"Thank you, Proffesor," Harry said and as he saw Quirell leaving, he quicly added, "sir, if you wouldn't mind, could you possibly, well... teach me?"

Quirell turned around and rather sarcastically said, "I'm already t-t-teaching you."

"No, well, yes but," Harry said, "but I mean in private. I already asked Proffesor Flitwick, McGonagall and even Proffesor Snape and they all said I was too young, but I..."

"Mr. P-p-potter, you're a _first_ y-year."

"I can do it," Harry said sharply, "that was a third year charm and I managed to cast it."

"O-only with my h-h-help," Quirell said with a small smile.

"And that's exactly why I need your help. Please Proffesor," Harry said desperately.

Quirell seemed put out for a while, but then he nodded his head at Harry, "Very w-well, Mr. P-p-potter, but you'll d-d-do exactly as I s-say. Is that c-c-clear?"

Harry couldn't keep smile off his face and only nodded his head. Quirell wasn't the best Hogwarts teacher but still, he knew a lot about magic from the way he handled the silent magic. He left classroom before Quirell could start talking about any possible detentions for unaproved magic practise in his class.

**Do your homework... or Else!**

**Defense Classroom, Oct. 21st**

"M-move, P-p-potter!" Quirell demanded as he sent another hex at him.

Harry had once againg found himself regretting that he asked Quirell for help, it looked like Proffesor was just enjoying beating him bloody. It was his ninth lesson with Quirell. These extra lessons took him much of his reading time as he had them three times a week, but he needed them if he wanted to learn something practical.

He dove behind a desk and found refuge there for a while. Because of his stutter, Quirell used silent magic as often as he could, unfortunately for Harry. He also used teaching methods that Harry learned to despise. If he already knew theory, there was really nothing he could help him with other than the practical side of casting, or so he used to say. After Quirell's sixth lesson, Harry had a little argument with Quirell after which they both were reluctant to continue. After a long discussion they decided that Quirell would teach Harry one spell that wasn't part of first and second curriculum. In return Harry had to stop complaining about Quirell's teaching methods.

Since he couldn't tell from incatation what spells Proffesor said, he needed to detect them by their colour, speed and wand movements. Needless to say that he was most of the times unsuccesfull because of constant dodging of Quirell's spells.

"R-r-reducto," Proffesor Quirell said.

Harry immidiately left his cover as he realized that Proffesor rarely used incatation and only when he used more dangerous hexes or curses. This, he recognized as a blasting curse taught to fourth years.

Harry left his cover just in time to see desk explode in splinters and made note to look the spell up later.

By sending spell after spell, Quirell has made sure to make Harry use every means of defense to his advantage, forcing him to learn more Transfiguration and Charms and thus staying in library every free moment of his week, usually until it closed. He also needed to practise every jinx, hex or curse he knew.

"St-st-stupefy," Quirell said moment after he destroyed desk, Harry was hiding behind, knocking the boy unconscious.

Quirell walked over and smiled victoriusly over fallen form of Harry, picking up his wand he woke him up.

With a slight groan, Harry opened his eyes to see Proffesor Quirell standing above him.

"What d-d-did you l-learn, Mr. P-potter?" Quirell asked as he did at the end of every little duel. They lessons were mostly made of six duels. Today it was their fifth one.

"I need to find out a way to defend myself from the blasting curse," Harry said, "and what was that last spell?"

"A S-s-stunning spell. In-incatation is St-stupefy," Quirell replied after returning boy's wand.

"Stupefy," Harry repeated, committing a spell to memory.

"G-get up Mr. P-potter and s-sit somewhere."

Harry couldn't hide his surprise, but he did as Proffesor said and found himself chair that wasn't one big pile of splinters. "I don't understand Proffesor, I though we are going to have one more duel."

"I promised to t-t-t-teach you one new s-spell every month, d-d-didn't I. Now listen."

**A First Real Duel?**

**Hogwarts corridor, Oct. 28th**

Harry was on his way to the Defense classroom, which decided to change it's location. It sometimes happened that classrooms changed their position, but it was well into the term and the last classroom to still change it's location was Quirell's and so, he was asking portraits for directions.

All was going great other than usual beating at Quirell's hands. Today, he is ready. He learned anticurse to the blasting curse and was able to stop it before it touched him, and as for stunning spell, he just needed to enlarge a desk he was standing behind and he would get a very good cover against anything that Quirell might use, inculing stunning spell. He must make Quirell move for the first time. He still couldn't believe that Quirell defeated him without moving while fighting.

He was at last getting somewhere, but he knew that he would need to find another source of information. He could find only Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology third year books and nothing on fourth or fifth year in library. He wasn't so naive as to try looking for anything really interesting, all such book were locked in restricted part of library and he couldn't get help from any of his Proffesors. There was no way he could get into restricted section of library and none of Heads of Houses weren't going to give him permission until at least his fourth year as Flitwick already told him. Because of that, he kept to practising everything he already knew and continued in his learning of second and third year curriculum.

When Harry turned round a corner, he was surprised to hear shuffling of footsteps behind him. This wasn't one of those castle parts that were usually crowded with students. _Probably some ghost._ But just so, he quickened his pace. After a few more turns he became sure that they were following him. Suddenly, he realized he had taken the wrong turn and needed to return. It wasn't unheard of such students who disappeared and were found few days later wandering corridors because they forgot to ask portrait for direction.

Harry ran down a long stairway and waited for anything that was following him. After half a minute he heard voices, "He went that way, you idiots!" and was briefly wandering about who it might be. It was surely a normal child's voice he heard before, but he wasn't able to recog... wait, who was always walking with more than one idiot at his side?

Malfoy. And with him probably those two mountains that called themselves Crabbe and Goyle. He just hoped that there wasn't anyone else. Even with all those Quirell's lessons, he wasn't sure about taking on more than one opponent. It was entirely diffent to fight two people instead of one. They could cast spell at him from two sides and with twice his own speed. And there was at least three of them!

Maybe... Yes, that should work. Maybe History of Magic isn't so useless as he though.

And so, he waited for Malfoy and his huge friends at the base of stairway. When they got closer, he could hear two pairs of feet stomping. Did they really think he wouldn't hear them? It really was an amateur's work.

"I saw him go this way, I tell you," said the same voice as before.

"Maybe it was some other Ravenclaw," said another voice.

"Yes, another Ravenclaw with black hair and glasses, surely," said the first voice.

When Harry spotted first pair of feet he used spell that Quirell had taught him last week,_"Glliseo," _he said in clear voice and was pleased to see stairs flatten and become one huge slide. He was witness to the humiliation of Malfoy and his two huge thugs as they rolled one on another and were crying in surprise. He supposed that it would be great to get rid of them while they were... indisposed, and so he continued, _"Everte Statum, Alarte Ascendare," _first spell hit Goyle and he was thrown across corridor without his wand that was dropped on the ground. Second spell hit Crabbe and made him up and hit ceiling after which he dropped to the floor with a small crunch in his left hand. Harry snatched up Goyle's wand.

He took his wand into his left hand just as Malfoy stood up and sent Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. Harry used antijinx he learned weeks ago and just smiled at Malfoy, who seemed a bit surprised at this and said, _"Locomotor Mortis."_ Harry was too late to get out of it's way and was struck with it's full force. It made him fall down with his leg binded together and he lost his own wand somewhere. Malfoy snatched up his wand from the floor just before he could grasp it and now, Harry was defensless against the blond boy who started laughting a bit, "you know, that was much better than I expected of you. I bet you have been getting some preschool learning, but so have I, and now that I showed you that I'm best here, there's only your stupid brother..."

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ Harry said getting quite irritated by this Slytherin. "And you talk too much," Harry commented to the now bound form of Draco Malfoy, while using Goyle's wand to free himself from Locomotor Mortis. After that he took his wand and left them theirs before he walked up the stairs and headed towards the Defense classroom.

**An Effort in Futility.**

**Defense Classroom, Oct.28**

"You are l-l-late, Mr. P-p-potter," Quirell said instead of his usual greeting of Stupefy, "would you c-care to e-ex-explain?"

"I had a little problem with finding the class," Harry said while trying to look genuine. And after all, he had problem finding class. It just wan't the only problem he had along the way.

"And are you s-s-sure t-that there was o-o-only one p-problem?" Quirell asked.

Harry wasn't surprised by Quirell's easy knowledge, but still, it made him feel like he could read his mind, but that was stupid, no one can read minds, or so Quirell said. "Yes," he simply said.

Quirell looked unconviced but dropped the topic, "N-next time, a-ask portraits for d-d-directions. W-well, may we b-b-begin?"

He just nodded his head and went to his usual position near door, while Quirell stood up from his desk and made his way to the board and they both readied themselves.

"B-begin," Quirell commanded.

"_Everte Statum," _Harry said first. Quirell deflected it and spell hit wall on the Harry's left. "_Locomotor Mortis," _Harry continued and this time Proffesor dodged it.

"_Calvario," _Qurell said without stuttering for a change. Harry recognized spell as Hair-Loss Hex and quicly made a slashing motion across his body and spell flickered and dissapeared in middle air. "_S-s-stupefy," _Quirell said after he saw that the boy used countercurse to his. Harry dived to the floor as he wasn't expekcting Stunning hex sent at him.

"_Petrificus Totalus, Locomotor Mortis," _he said from his lying position on the floor. Quirell batted them away with practised ease. "_Periculum," _Harry said trying to blind Quirell with his red sparks while trying to stand up.

"_P-protego," _Quirell said before a silver shield appeared in front of him, blocking sparks._ "Fianto D-duri, I-i-incarcerous." _Harry recognized second spell as Rope-Binding hex.

"_Diffindo," _Harry said, using incatation for Severing Charm. As the spell hit ropes it bounced off them harmlessly. He ended binded by ropes and second later, was stunned by _Stupefy_.

Quirell once again walked to the boy and used his own wand to wake him up.

"What? Ah yes, again," Harry said dissapointed.

"Yes, Mr. P-p-potter, again," Quirell replied with smirk.

"Proffesor, what was the spell before _Incarcerous_?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"It h-h-hardened my r-ropes, so they w-weren't d-d-destroyable by simle _D-diffindo _or _R-r-reducto,_" Quirell replied,"in-incatation is _F-f-fianto Duri."_

"Then how was I suppesed to counter it?" Harry asked before he stood up and used _Scourgify _to clear his robes from dust.

"You s-s-see, Mr. P-p-potter, there w-were many w-ways to d-d-do so. For e-ex-example you c-c-could used _M-m-mobiliarbus _to m-move some o-o-object in it's way and then use _D-depulso _to throw it b-back at me. B-but there are s-some other and m-m-more easier ways to d-d-do so," Quirell replied in strange voice that sounded very funny with all his stuttering.

"I admit that I could use _Mobiliarbus _but I wasn't sure what was the first spell and besides, moving an object in it's way would't help without using _Depulso_, which I'm still working on. What was it you were saying about some other ways?" Harry asked, wanting his Proffesor to tell him as much as he could.

"P-p-please, take a s-s-seat," Quirell said, pointing to the chair that was nearest his table. Harry seated himself down while Quirell took his seat behind his desk.

"Now, Mr. P-p-potter, t-tell me what is _D-d-diffindo _used for?" Quirell asked indicating somewhere.

"It is Severing Charm, Proffesor," Harry answered. When Quirell showed he should continue, he did, "it is used for cutting parchment and other..."

"And t-t-that is the point Mr. P-potter, it is used for c-c-cutting soft things and it's w-w-wand movement are q-q-q-quite difficult for s-s-such use. Wizards know m-m-more effective and easier s-s-spells but they fear them, because with p-p-power comes d-d-danger and they are useless c-c-cowards who forsake k-k-knowledge for such a n-n-n-nuisence as f-f-fear!" Quirell said. It was first time that Harry saw him angered and with his stuttering it was hard not to laught but it was talk about magic and he needed to pay attention.

After Quirell took a few deep breaths to calm himself he continued, "You see, Mr. P-p-potter, such m-m-magic that can h-h-hurt when not m-managed c-c-correctly is called D-dark Magic." Harry felt incresing horror as he understood what Quirell was talking about.

"But Dark Magic is made to hurt people, isn't it? It's good that it's banned," Harry defended, "it's intent is to maliciously hurt others, isn't it?"

"Mr. P-p-potter, Dark M-m-magic is same as any other, it's just t-t-that it's more p-p-powerful," Quirell continued, "d-d-do tell me, what is intent b-behind b-b-blasting curse or s-severing charm?"

"W-well, severing charm's intent is to cut and blasting is to destroy," Harry answered.

"Exactly Mr. P-p-potter, tell me what w-w-w-would be intent b-behind more p-powerful versions of s-s-spell?"

"Same as before, or at least it should."

"Y-yes, and n-n-now you s-see, D-dark curses are t-t-those that are c-cast with no o-o-other intent than to h-h-hurt. If you used m-more p-p-powerful spell against those r-ropes who would you h-h-hurt, d-d-do tell?"

"No one, Proffesor."

"And t-t-that is answer t-to your first q-q-q-question, Mr. P-potter."

He was right, Harry knew. If you don't want to hurt someone, it can't be called Dark, can it? "What spell would you have me use to cut those ropes?"

Quirell smiled victoriously as he started long talk about all possibilities.

**Well, that was chapter 3. Maybe you are thinking that Harry's got no friends, but I promise you, all in right time. I'm not going to make Harry some superpowerful wizard or anything like that. He is a lot ahead in all things concerning magic but I will always make some challenges for him and also I plan to slow down his learning speed rate considerably. And the last problem is the one with Dark Magic. Don't worry I won't make Harry some Dark Lord or killer. He will use Dark Magic only when he will need it. I hope to see some more REVIEWS :D One last thing, the first more visible differences can be found in chapter 6 which is coming out on 13. april. I hope you'll find it interesting.  
**


	4. Schools and Friends

**Well, chapter 4 is up. I would like to adress one very interesting review. I can't answer all those questions otherwise there would be no point in reading this story but I will answer some now. This story will certainly differ a lot from Santi's story. I remember that in Santi's summary for the Boy Who Lived was written something like, "How can a loved Harry Potter turn to the dark ways?" or something like that. My Harry won't become dark wizard. Questions about school transfer will be answered at the end of the next chapter. I like idea of pushing boundaries of not only himself but also of the whole wizarding world and something like that will come. Harry won't be super powerful, I will place more challenges in his ways than Santi did and also I will make his life at school much more interesting, not just learning and all that. The question with going to Durmstrang can be answered simply, "Yes" or in the longer form,"He will go to the Durmstrang but not in the same way that Santi made him." Question of relationship with Calypso will be answered when time comes. I must say that the idea of dueling with two wands is quite interesting, but it would take years and years of practise to be able to control something like that, so for now no two wands, but maybe in future. And one last thing, saturday was a very productive day for me, not only have I broken my pinky but also I got idea of how to continue my story until Harry's seventh year and now I can tell you that in time, my story will be much different from Santi's but still in more or less same line, so I will add a lot of interesting things while I'll keep some of Santi's basic ideas. That's all. So read and review.  
**

**Chapter 4:School and Friends**

**Brothers stick together?**

**Hogwarts Library, Oct. 29**

Sitting at his usual place in library, Harry glanced at all Charms, Transfuguration, Potions and Defense books that were spread out all around him. Had any of his proffesors passed by, they would be more than slighly concerned at his look of concetration and the ever-growing list of incatations he was writing down.

Yesterday lesson was the best lesson with Quirell so far. He told him a huge amount of spells from all categories and promised to start teaching them to him on next lesson. And Quirell's stuttering was getting better, at least at their private lessons. It looked like Quirell was slowly getting used to his presence.

"Hey, long time no see."

Harry looked up and saw Will standing there with grin plastered on his face. Standing beside him, Weasley looked like a lost puppy in the library.

Harry didn't see much of his brother since coming to Hogwarts. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws didn't share any classes and it was generally frowned upon sitting at other Houses' tables. And also, Will has done impossible by getting place at Gryffindor Quidditch team in his first year and so he had to spend much of his time at practise. And in those rare opportunities that he had to speak to Will, Ron Weasley was always there.

Not that he had any problem with Weasley. It's just that Ron was always tagging along them when he wanted to talk about something with his brother.

"Will, what a surprise to see you in library, have you got lost?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Will only smiled, "I've come to save you from yourself, we are going to explore the castle. Come on, these books," Will said, motioning to the huge pile of books," can wait for you."

"No Will, not now."

"Come on Harry, what's so important?" Will asked as he grabbed the nearest book and began to read it, "Ahmmm, Harry?" After Harry gave no sign of hearing him, he continued, "Harry, why are you reading third year Transfiguration book?"

"Because, they don't have fourth year books in here."

"You know what I mean Harry," Will said irritated.

"Okay, I'm reading it because I need to transfigure something, obviously," Harry said evasively. Quirell told him that under any circumstances, he was not to tell anyone about their lessons. It gave sense that Quirell didn't want other proffesors to know about him cursing his students.

"Geez, you're worse than Granger," Weasley said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry that I actually learn magic," Harry snapped. In fact, he saw Hermione in library few times and once tried to talk to her, but after she snapped at him that she wasn't going to do his homework, he left her alone.

"But Harry, this a third year book, you surely can spare a few moments of your rare learning time?" Will asked as he took seat across his brother. "And besides, do you even understand this stuff?"

"Well, it isn't the very hard, and when I need help I ask Proffesor."

"Well, are you going with us?" Will asked pleadingly.

"Go," Harry tried not to sound bitterly, "but I'm staying here, I need to do this until tomorrow."

"Alright, but don't study too hard, I don't want your head to explode," Will said with grin.

"Get out of here before you get me in trouble for being loud," Harry said, enjoying banter with his brother.

**You did what?**

**Great Hall, Nov. 1st**

"I heard he blasted it through a wall," said Lisa Turpin.

"No, I heard that he transfigured cage for it," said Su Li adamantly.

Terry Boot shook his head, "My sister is Gryffindor and said that they heard it in whole school, more like it was running before him the moment it saw him."

"What is everyone talking about?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"You don't know it?" asked Padma Patil in shock.

"Know what," Harry said getting irritated by their talk.

"Everyone's talking about how your brother killed a mountain troll yesterday. No one knows how exactly but apparently there was a big fight and whole bathroom got destroyed."

"What?" Harry asked in shock, "There is no way Will could kill a mountain troll."

Harry was once again target of their pitying looks. The problem was that his constant refusing of all of their teories about Will being the greatest wizard since Merlin made them think he was jealous.

"Well, explain the points Gryffindor got last night, and plus, everyone in Gryffindor is talking about it," Michael Corner said.

Harry was about to argue the intellingence of whole Gryffindor House when the hall grew quiet and everyone's head turned towards doors. He reluctanly turned around too and was surprised to see his brother walking towards Gryffindor table with Ron Weasley and suprisingly, Hermione Granger. The fact that all of them were blushing told him that something have really happened.

Sighting, he stood up and walked towards the place where his brother sat at Gryffindor table. He didn't believe rumors at all, but his brother's reaction must have meant something.

Crossing the hall in matter of seconds, he stopped right behind his brother's back, "Will, we need to talk."

Will slowly turned around with sheepish grin, when Granger said, "You know, it's very rude to interrupt conversations."

He just fixed her with one of Snape like stares. She quickly shut up and didn't interrupt any more. _At last I understand why he always do it._

"Now, Will," Harry continued impatiently.

Will quicly stood up and Harry led him from the great hall and into the nearest classroom and placed a quick silencing charm on the door.

"Explain," he said simply.

"Well... you see, yesterday Ron said some very mean things to Hermione and she ran crying to the bathroom."

"Well, that explain that Weasley is a jerk, but get to the point where you are fighting a _t__roll,_" Harry said impatiently.

Will looked a bit angry about him calling Ron jerk, but let it go, "After Quirell announced that there was a loose troll somewhere in school, Ron and I remembered Hermione and went to warn her."

"And I suppose that this is where you had your epic battle with a troll," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the troll was in there and Ron knocked it out with it's club after he used a levitation charm on it."

"Well, that's suprisingly smart for Weasley. But tell me why is everyone talking about _you_ defeating the troll?"

"I told them that it was Ron's work! But they refused to listen that I only helped with it," Will said sheepishly. Harry understood very well his brother's problem with making people listen to the truth, after all he had the same one.

"Troll's skin is resistant to the most spells, so what did you use?" Harry asked with unconceiled curiosity.

"Well... I went for a more... direct approach?" said Will and Harry could tell from his tone that this was the worst part of the story.

"So what did you did?" Harry asked when his brother looked like the words are stuck in his throat.

"Well, I... I climbed on it's back and well... Istuckmywandupit'snose."

"What? Can you repeat that?" Harry asked comletely put out by Will's sequel of words.

"I said, I stuck my wand up it's nose," Will said before ducking, as if expecting Harry to start cursing him.

Instead of hitting his brother, he tried to eliminate the mental image of Will on troll's back. After few seconds of terrible silence, he spoke, "Will, you are the luckiest person on this planet, but also you seem to be stupidest one. And in case of something like this happening again, I guarantee you, that fighting troll would be much better than what I'm going to do to you." With that said, he took few calming breaths and slowly, very slowly, left.

**Friends and better opportunities**

**Hogwarts Library, Nov.**** 21****st**

Five Ravenclaw first years sat around their table in library.

"Can you believe the essay Proffesor Snape gave us?" Lisa Turpin said, "Three feet on uses of swelling solutions!"

"I know. All because Hufflepuff spilled his potion," Terry Boot said angrily, "and I still need to do McGonagall's essay on Second Law of Transfiguration: Transfiguration of Whole Objects."

"Not all of us," Su Li said smugly.

"Just because you were paired with Potter doesn't mean you are a decent brewer, Su," Anthony Goldstein said irritably.

"Yeah, does Potter even let you touch the cauldron? All I see, is you chopping stuff for him," Michael Corner said.

Su blushed, "It's not my fault! Potter doesn't follow directions that are on board. He's got some trick that make potions always better, and besides, Snape was very impressed with our last potion."

"Don't you mean Potter's potion?" Terry asked cuttingly, "I would also be great at potions if I spend all my time in library with no friends."

"Terry, that's mean, don't say that," Lisa chided.

"Well, whatever, Turpin, but you were the one that called him antisocial loser last week," Terry said quickly.

"Well... it's not my problem he doesn't talk to anyone," Lisa said, defending her comment.

"Have you noticed that even Will doesn't hang out with him? Will is always with Granger and Weasley," Anthony said as a smirk crossed his face, "Of course he doesn't, you can't really blame him since he lived with Harry for years."

"True, have you seen how reluctant Will was to talk to him after the whole troll thing?" Terry laughted.

As the Ravenclaw students continued to make fun of him, Harry had heard enought. He left his eavesdropping place behind bookshelf, put the books he was reading in the bag and left library. Without really thinking where he went, he walked. After few minutes he found himself before Quirell's Office. He'd spent a good deal of time with him and got used to his methods and knew that he could get distracted here. And so he knocked.

After waiting for a while, a voice annouced, "Enter." Harry opened door to see his teacher sitting behind his table and watching him cautiosly, "Well, Mr. P-potter what is it?"

"I... I just thought that I could read here in peace?"

After a curt nod, he seated himself in cushioned chair across from Quirell. He took out his Charms book and began to read. After a few minutes of silence, Quirell asked, "Do tell Mr. P-p-potter, why is it that my Office is only peaceful place left in Hogwarts?"

Harry was surprised by the question, but didn't let it show on his face, "The library is too loud." It was such pathetic excuse that he wanted to slap himself after saying it.

"I find it hard to believe that someone w-would break Madam Pince's rules." Quirell replied without looking up from his papers.

"I just... it's just that... that I can't stand hearing other students talking about me like I do nothing else than study." Harry said, looking back at his book.

"Well, I must agree," after watching Harry's head snap up from his book, he continued with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "not that it's anything b-bad, Mr. P-potter. I know all those talks about j-j-jealousy and your brother h-hating to live with you."

Harry was between embaressed and surprised, "How..."

"How d-d-do I know? Please, Mr. P-potter, I would have to be b-b-blind to not notice," After his Proffesor's words, he felt like idiot, "besides, Mr. P-p-potter, you shouldn't concern yourself with it. All people that should concern you know truth."

Harry felt better after what Quirell told him but still, it didn't resolve his situation with his yearmates, "But still, it solves nothing, I just feel like I hate it here. What should I do, Proffesor?"

"You can leave," Quirell offered.

Leave? No, there surely are other ways and beside that, where would he go? Hogwarts is the best wizarding school, he can learn here more than anywhere else, "I don't think..."

"And that's the p-p-point, you don't think, P-potter," Quirell rudely interrupted, "You think that it's b-best for you to stay here? No, surely not. Maybe H-h-hogwarts is known as the b-best school in the wizarding world, but you must understand that reputation of wizarding schools is based on how many students pass OWLs and later NEWTs. You can only hardly not pass them as they are ministry made. From my source of information, other wizarding schools have different and sometimes much harder methods. We both know that OWLs and NEWTs are British tests. Other countries have their own ways to test their students."

"I'm not sure about leaving Hogwarts, Proffesor," Harry said without much thinking. It certeinly would be good to have yearmates on your own level and much more, but still, Hogwarts is like a second home to him.

"Oh, I am just s-saying, for when you decide to leave, you c-c-can choose school that will suit you most. I could advise you Durmstrang. It's one of the most prominent schools in the wizarding w-w-world and teaching is much more d-d-different than here. They've got less exams, tests, quizzes and essays and much m-m-more practical work. But still it's far from the b-best thing about Durmstrang. You see, Mr. P-p-potter, at Durmstrang, students are not sorted into clasess by their age but by skills they show in subjects."

"I don't understand, Proffesor. Could you...?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"Of course. Well, you see, it's like I said, when you show big skill in the Charms, you are allowed to j-j-jump a year if you pass tests that your P-p-proffesor sets for you. You c-c-can be third year in Charms, first year in Herbology and second year in D-d-dark Arts for example, but I believe you c-c-could be at least second year in all subjects."

Harry stopped himself, "Sir? Dark Arts, I'm not sure..."

"Stop such talk P-p-potter. It's not like they will teach you killing curse your first year. From what I know, they start t-t-teaching really hurtful curses in sixth year and they d-d-don't teach Unforgivable curses, as if they could. I think that c-c-current High master is Igor Karkaroff."

"But I thought they speak german at Durmstrang?" Harry asked. He didn't know german and he didn't think that proffesors would be so kind as to do special lessons in english just for him, more like they'd just make him drop subjects.

"Are you wizard P-p-potter?" Quirell asked sarcastically, "There are spells that c-c-can help you in learning other l-languages. It's still a lot of work, but you'll find it much more easier."

"I... I will think about it." Harry said uncertainly. If all that was true, then by his stardards, Durmstrang must be much better. But the problem is, how will he convince his parents to let him attend Dumstrang. He decided that it was time to return to his dorm as it was already fairly late, "I think, I should return to the dormitory."

"And one m-more thing, Mr. P-p-potter," Quirell said.

"Yes?"

"Don't w-worry when someone tells you that Durmstrang takes only p-p-pureblood students, your blood will be p-pure enought when Karkaroff learns that he c-c-can steal one of the Dumledore's to be star students."

Quirell's words unnerved him but he was also thankful for his compliment and just nodded his head in acknowlidgment and left Proffesor's Office.

"Perfect, he just needs some time at Durmstrang and much will change in Potter's family," came the voice from the back of his head.

"As you say, master."

**Final Straw**

**History of Magic Classroom, Dec. 2nd**

Contrary to the what most of Hogwarts believed, Ravenclaws found Histoy of Magic to be just as boring as the rest of the school. Difference was, that Ravenclaws used it for better things then sleeping and complaining about how boring it was. They mostly worked on their assignments from other classes, or read books.

Harry was not paying even the slightest bit of attention to Binn's ramblings. The reason being the piece of parchment he was given by Proffesor Quirell on pros and cons of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. It was charmed so that only those who cast _aparecium _can read it.

It has been ten days since Quirell offered him the opportunity of transfer and now Harry was seriously considering it. He'd miss his brother but as Quirell pointed out, he wasn't able to talk to him here either, so it didn't make big difference.

The most appealing thing about Durmstrang was that he would be able to jump in his years anytime when he was ready to do so. At Hogwarts he could be Dumledore himself and they wouldn't allow it. And prospect of Durmstrang's library only strenghtened his will to make it to Durmstrang.

"Hey, Potter, what's a good reason to cast Bubble-Head Charm besides breathing underwater?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. He did but wasn't going to help the struggling Ravenclaw just because he ignored his essay until the last possible moment.

"Come on, I know you know some," Goldstein demanded, "I saw you writing your essay last night."

"Well, you're wrong," technically, he was. He finished his essay two days after Flitwick has assigned it.

"What's wrong with you?" Goldstein asked, "If I don't do this on time, Flitwick will take away House points and that will hurt whole House."

"Then you should have done this earlier."

"Come on Potter, I just need one more."

Harry simlpy pretended he didn't heard him and continued in reading his list.

"No wonder you have no friends."

Durmstrang looked more appealing with every passing moment. After lesson, Harry decided to go to Quirell's Office and do what is necessary.

**Proffesor Quirell's Office, Dec. 2nd**

_Dear Highmaster Karkaroff,_

_Sir, my name is Harry James Potter, son of James Charles Potter and Lily Potter and currently a first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a great deal of personal reflection, I have decide that I no longer desire to continue this fine institution, and would like to seek other educational opportunities._

_Proffesor Quinias Quirell, my Defense Against Dark Arts profesor, has told me much about Durmstrang Institute, and I find myself greatly interested in your school. I wish to know if you would be amicable to receiving me as a potential tranfer student._

_If you would be interested to receiving me as transfer student, please contact Proffesor Quinias Quirell with a positive response. Afterwards I shall consult my Head of House, Filius Flitwick, to have my first term grades delivered to you._

_I thank you for your time,_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter._

"It looks good Mr. P-potter," Quirell commented.

"Thank you Proffesor. Do you think Highmaster will accept me?" Harry asked nervously.

"I believe he will," Quirell said, "I also written my own letter of recomendation that will be attached to the same owl you send your letter with. Together they should be enough to make Karkaroff at least consider you as a potential candidate. And after he sees your marks, he will surely accept you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Proffesor, not only for letter, but for everything."

"Think nothing of it Mr. P-p-potter. Now I need to visit Diagon Alley for some supplies. I could send both letters from express delivery there, if you want?"

"That would be wonderful, sir."

**Farewell Hogwarts?**

**Filius Flitwick**'**s** **Office,** **Dec. 16th**

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here, I thought that you would be leaving for Christmas?" Proffesor Flitwick asked curiously.

"I am, I just need to speak with you before I go," Harry said frantically.

"Oh, what about?"

"Well, I suppose it's about my marks."

Flitwick shook his head tiredly, "Harry, from what I know you shouldn't concern yourself. Other profesor shared with me that you did very well."

"I, well, I know I did well," Harry said while trying to not sound cocky, "I just need you to transfer them to someone."

Flitwick raised eyebrow, "Such transcrips are send when seeking apprenticeship, and Harry, you are too young to consider such options. So whom to?"

"Please, send it to the Highmaster Karkaroff, and as for why. Well, I hope I could transfer there for next term," Harry said honestly.

Flitwick nearly fell out of his chair, "What?!"

"Please, sir, I'm being late as it is. I got letter that I could be considered potentional candidate, I just need to send my marks. So can you please send transcrip, once it's ready?"

"Harry, I... will send it. But this talk is not, by any means, at end. Transfering is not something done lightly, and after that, the doors to Hogwarts would be closed for you. You surely need to discuss this with your parents."

"Thank you, sir. Please let me know when you send the letter," Harry said while placing levitation charm on his trunk and running out of Flitwick's Office.

Arriving only minute before train left, he turned towards Hogwarts, "Well, I guess we see ourselves for the last time. Farewell."

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review. **


	5. Family Matters

**Hi guys. I hope you like my story so far. I would like to adress another one of my reviewers, if you don't want to read this, keep scrolling. So, I'll answer to your questions as best as I can without telling you too much about story. 1. Yes, BUT I won't tell you when or how he will do it. 2. I even got some ideas for what they could be. 3. I though that would be very ironic, but hightly unprobable, BUT even some higtly unprobable things can happen. 4. I did come up with an idea for that, BUT I won't tell you because then I would be telling you too much. 5. Sorry but you've got to wait for me to decide that AND then post it because telling you would ruin my fun keeping you half blind. Oh, I know I'm cruel, BUT I think that I answered all your questions and I will take all your suggestions to the heart. I bet by the end of this part you must be hating word BUT. So read and above all else, enjoy this story. ****So, next chapter is here to be read and then reviewed. **

**Chapter 5:Family Matters  
**

**Hogwarts Express, Dec. 16th**

A very excited Hermione Granger started walking towards the back compartments of Hogwarts Express, where she expected Will and Ron to sit. Speaking of them, it was the first time in her life that she found some true friends. Ron was a good friend to her after the Haloween night and she was thankfull for his friendship. He was a bit dull sometimes, but other than that he seemed to be kind and funny.

And Will, he was cultivated member of the one of the oldest living wizarding families and he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course she didn't befriend him because of that. She got past the „Great Wizard thingy" after her troll experience. Not that Will wasn't good wizard, but he surely wasn't what all those exaggereted stories made him. Her true reason for making him her friend was that he stood for her even when Ron said those awfull things. Ron did not took it to himself, thankfully. It would be terrible if Harry destroyed his friendship with Ron by standing up to her.

Other than those two, most other people from Gryffindor respected her for what she is now. At first they didn't, but they got accustomed to her after afew months of their first term. They called her bookworm and other bad words, and then they even went to her if they needed help. Sometimes, her peers still came to her for whatever help she can give to them. She was happy to help them when she got enough time to do so.

She was the best in all their classes, except the broom flying lessons. Those became a terror for her as she feared the heights, but she would never tell that to anyone, not even Will or Ron. She knew that it wasn't really big challenge, as the Gryffindors had only lessons with Slytherins, and it was said that cleverest students made it to Ravenclaw. She hoped for some lessons with them in her second year.

She knew that some purebloods in her year got some great preschool teaching from their parents but they did seemed more interested in boasting, than learning more about magic. She would give anything for such teaching, it sounded like a lot of fun. And beside that it was unfair for all the other students, just terrible.

That reminded her of Draco Malfoy. He was someone she could never call a friend. He said even the most cruel things and didn't seem to hesitate drawing a wand if angered. His parents surely were one of those purebloods that make their children learn magic early, but she though that in this case, it was for different reasons than getting a slight edge and thus make it easier for their child. Draco's family was _very_ powerful and it was said that they supported Him.

It made her mind spin how someone could support anyone who was so cruel and dark, without mercy for his enemies. They all seemed to support him only out of fear.

The school was much and more of what she expected it to be. Incredible magic, beautiful castle and huge library. All that made the nature enviroment where Hogwarts was, look like some miracle land. And above all else, it was a miracle land, where she was feeling happy.

As she passed several other compartments, Hermione couldn't help but occasionally glance at the people inside. It was somewhere near the middle of the train that she recognized Will sitting in a compartment. She opened the door and walked in before she noticed that Will was sitting alone. Where is Ron? And why is Will here, they agreed to meet at the train's back compartments. He seemed to be staring out of window, and he probably did not even noticed her standing there. Might be, he and Ron got into an argument about Qudditch again, and this was just another one of their "I'm not talking to you!" sessions. Be it this or anything else, Will seemed to be in deep thoughs, and that was something that could be seen only rarely.

"Hey, what are you doi...?"

His head snapped in her direction. It looked like she startled him.

"Oh sorry, didn't notice you standing there," Will answered. She noticed he talked to her in a lot different tone than he used normally, that in return startled her.

"Uhmm, Will, everything allright?" she asked with unconceiled worry. She saw him raise his eyebrow and a second later, knowing look passed his face. Then, he laughted, which made her understand even less of what was going on.

"Will," she started in worried voice, "I don't know what it is that you and Ron are planning but you better stop it right now!" she eded in warning tone. Then she noticed Will still grinning like some idiot, so she took closer look and noticed everything was alright. Messy black hair, Potter family face lines and green eyes. Wait! Green eyes? Will didn't have green eyes? He had a pair of hazel brown eyes. Then this must be... Oh!

"Hi, I think we already met few times. I think you are looking for my brother. He is in train's back compartments," he said while smiling. If he though that this was funny, he was gravely mistaken. She had enough of that with Weasley twins in Hogwarts, but they at least did everything together so there weren't any real problems with them. But this! He startled her a lot with this... this charades! She almost thogh that Will was in deep thoughs for once. Then she though he was Will and about to play some prank on her.

"You think that's normal! To startle poeple like that!" She saw his smile dissapear and be replaced by confusion, socond after that he was smiling again. "What?! You've got nothing to say?! Stop smiling for Merlin's sake! I'm screaming at you and you just smile! That's not normal, not narmal at all!"

After a few more angry comments, she calmed down and sat opposite to Harry.

"I am..." they both started at once. Harry beckoned her to speak first.

"I'm sorry that I strarted at you. That's not something I usually do."

"That's okay. Don't worry about that. In truth it was fun to watch," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him, but it seemed to have very little effect, "but that's not what I wanted to say. I'm... sorry for... well...you know... that thing with looking just like my brother."

"That's okay, just tell me earlier next time."

After a long pause between them, she asked, "So, what are you doing in here all alone?"

He looked surprised for a second before his face changed to something close to indifference, "I was thinking about something I need to do when I return home."

"And what might that be?" she asked with curiosity.

"Sorry, but I really don't think I should tell you."

"Oh, that's... okay," she said. It wasn't really okay, she always wanted to know everything she could, but also, it didn't seemed like a good idea to push for information now.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts?"

The question caught her off guard as Harry could see on her face, "Well, I think Hogwarts is great. I never though to see someplace as amazing as Hogwarts. Library is so huge and castle so beautiful and all that is topped by magic. I love magic, all kinds of magic, well all kinds that are useful. Teachers are all very knowledgeble, but I was a bit dissapointed in some of them, like Binns, Snape or Quirell."

Harry couldn't stop himself before he narrowed her eyes at her, but he hid it as soon as he showed it. _Please don_'_t ask, please don_'_t ask._

"What, do you disagree?" asked Hermione.

_Damn it,_ "No, no. I was just surprised with something you said," he said

"Like what?" she asked with curiosity.

"Ehmm, well, I... I just don't think the magic they showed us so far is very interesting, there hardly is anything amazing about it. Don't take me wrong, I also love learning magic, but I just can't wait for more." It was good excuse and he hoped she would leave it at preschool teaching of purebloods.

"Oh, I understand. In fact, I also can't wait for learning more about magic."

After another longer pause Hermione looked out of window.

"Oh, I didn't realize that it took us so long, I better go looking for Will and Ron before they will think something happened to me. Wanna join me?"

"I don't think it's good idea. I need to sort some things out before we arrive at King's Cross and besides, and I don't think I could survive few long hours of their Quidditch talk."

Hermione just smiled, she understood what he meant fairly well, "I hope we'll meet sometime later. Goodbye." And without anything else, she left

She resumed her walk towards back of the train, where Ron and Will were very probably chatting about Quidditch. Hearing Ron talk about some trivia Chudley Cannons thing seemed to her as much fun as having her teeth checked by her parents. It made her think about Harry. Will talked about his brother only rarely, but when he did, he did so with a smile on his face. Most things he told them were about some funny things they did as kids.

After Harry dragged Will from the Great Hall, she was worried for them. It wasn't something that happened everyday and she was freaked out. Now, she felt sorry for snapping at Harry when he only wanted to talk with Will. When Will returned to the Great Hall, he told them about what happened when he left with Harry.

After thinking about it for some time, she realized that it was only time she saw them talk together more than few minutes.

As she neared the back of train, her curiosity about the Potter twins was piqued.

"...so, that's why I think Cannons have a real shot next year."

"Ron," Will said exasperated, "there's no way Cannons can win. Not even with the best player in the world. They are just terrible."

"Are you two talking about Quidditch _again_?"

"Hermione, Quidditch is important," Ron said seriously.

Refusing to be baited, Hermione turned to Will. "Can I ask you a bit of a personal question?"

"Uhmm, alright, I guess."

"What's the deal between you and your brother?"

Will looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't really talk to him but don't seem to dislike him in any way, so I guess I was just curious."

"I...well, it's hard to spend some time with him," Will said slowly as if only now realizing just how little he had seen of his brother lately. "We don't share any classes with Ravenclaws and I've got Quidditch practise four times a week."

"And he is _always _in the _library_," Ron muttered.

"There's nothing wrong about studying Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Relax Hermione, I didn't mean it like that," Ron said quickly.

After glaring at Ron for a while, she turned back to Will and asked, "So you and Harry get along then?"

"Yeah, of course we do," Will said without hesitation. "Why?"

"Well, I just met him in another compartment." Hermione smiled, "At first I though he was you."

Will laughted. "Oh, please. We look nothing alike."

"You do, you just don't want to say so," she insisted.

"Maybe," he allowed. "But would I be sitting with a bunch of Ravenclaws and talking about some magical theory?"

"No, but neither did he. He was just sitting in compartment and was looking out of window."

"Really?" asked Will surprised.

"Yeah, I though it a little strange too, and I'm sure I saw some other Ravenclaws on the train."

Standing, Will said, "I should go see if he wants to join us."

"Don't worry about it Will," she said, "he said he needed to think in peace about some things. I know, strange, but I think you'll get the same answer I got."

"You didn't mention you talked with him," Ron said.

"I said I met him and that I though he was Will at first. That's pretty close to talking," Hermione lectured Ron.

"What did you talk about?" asked Will.

And so she said them all that happened in the other compartment. When she ended, they decided to leave Harry to his own thoughs. Will could talk to him later when they got home.

**Neccesery Conversations**

**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

Stepping off the train, Harry looked for his parents and brother. The platform, while not as busy as on the 1st september, had a good number of people looking for their family members.

Harry eventually found his parents standing near a redhaired couple, who could only be parents of Ron Weasley. A younger redhaired girl stood next to them, clutching the hand of Mrs. Weasley. Harry briefly wondered how many kids these people had. He knew Ron and Weasley twins. And he saw their older brother many times at Hogwarts, who happened to be prefect.

"Mum, Dad," Harry greeted with a smile.

"Harry," James said happily while Lily pulled him into a hug before looking around curiosily. "Where is your brother?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. We didn't sit together on the ride back."

Lily glanced down at her son, concern evedent in her eyes. "Why not?"

"I arrived a bit late to the train station and Will was already somewhere on the train. I just didn't want to look for him."

"Alright," James said hesitantly. He'd ask Will later if they had some sort of falling out. "How was your first term?"

Not really wanting to talk about his first term at Hogwarts, he turned to Weasleys. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself ,sir, ma'am. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

"Such a polite young man." Mrs. Weasley smiled at James and Lily.

"It's nice to meet you too, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, subtly guiding an embaressed looking girl forward. "This is our daughter Ginny. She will be starting Hogwarts next year."

"Are you excited about Hogwarts?" asked Harry trying to be polite.

Ginny just nodded her head, appearing uncomfortable for some reason.

Seeing that he wasn't about to make girl talk, he turned to the discussion between his parents and Weasleys.

"...completely agree Arthur. Perhaps Boxing Day would work?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, we'll be in Romania 'till 28th, James. We're going to visit my son Charlie, who works at the dragon preserve."

Harry could only shake his head. _Another _Weasley.

"Oooooo, mum, is that him?" Ginny asked.

Slihtly surprised by the quiet girl's outburst, Harry turned to where Ginny was franticlly gesturing. She was practically jumping up and down at the sight of Will, Ron and Hermione.

Looking up at his father, Harry expected James to do something about the little girl's fangirlishness. But he only looked amused by Ginny. It looked like he himself had some experience with fangirls. He would remember to ask him sometime later.

"Ginevra, it's not polite to point," Mrs. Weasley chided, while throwing an apologetic glance at Potters.

"Mum, Dad," Will said arriving to them. "These are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Lily said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well, ," Hermione said while Ron seemed to be getting a back-breaking hug from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry noticed that Ginny had yet to look away from Will. It was more than slightly disturbing for him.

"How long have you been waiting for us?" asked Will not noticing the little girl staring at him.

"Harry got here few minutes ago and before that, we've been talking with Weasleys," James answered.

"So, how are we getting home?" asked Harry.

"By Portkey that Headmaster was so kind as to make for us. Now, tell me, did you pull any good pranks while at Hogwarts?" James asked, but when he saw Lily turned to glare at him he quickly added, "Beacause I would hate to punish you over the break if you did."

"No," said Harry, "I didn't really do any pranks."

"And I've been too busy with Quidditch," added Will.

"Oh, yes. I know about that. Minerva wrote and explained how you made it to the team. I am very proud of you," James said excitedly.

"And how are your grades, Will? You are not letting them slide because of Quidditch, I hope?" Lily asked.

"No, mum. I think I'm doing alright," Will said hesitantly.

"And you, Harry?" Lily said turning to him.

"I think I'm doing well," answered Harry honestly.

"Will, I think I need to go find my parents. They are surely waiting for me on the other side of barrier," Hermione said.

"Oh, why don't I go with you so you aren't all by yourself," Lily offered with a smile, "I remember how hard it was sometimes to find my parents because of the Muggle-Repelling ward on the platform. Honestly, I told Albus that he needs to find some way for Muggle parents to enter the platform for the Christmas holiday and the end of spring. Having children wandering around King's Cross is just asking for some troubles."

"Why didn't the charm affect them when we came here on the 1st september?" Hermione asked , clearly hoping to learn more about magical world.

"Your ticket was charmed to let them pass with you," Lily explained as she led her towards Muggle part of King's Cross.

"Well Ron, I'll see you in January. Enjoy Romania," Will said.

"Thanks. I still can't believe my parents are letting me go when Percy and twins are staying at Hogwarts," Ron said smugly.

Harry sorted. If all the time he had seen Percy hang around Penelope Clearwater was any indication, Harry wasn't surprised he would want to stay at Hogwarts. And as for the twins, their best friend, Lee Jordan, was staying at Hogwarts as well. Or maybe it had to do something with Weasley twins pranks. He would bet his hide on the latter one.

"Ron, Ginny, come, we've got to be going," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming mum. See you later Will," Ron said before leaving with his parents and sister.

"So, boy show was your first term?" James asked once again. He clearly wanted to hear something funny while Lily was away.

"Great dad, I love Hogwarts, it's exactly as you described it," Will said.

"And you Harry? How do like being in Ravenclaw? I remember back in my fifth year how Sirius, Remus and I charmed the stupid knocker to speak in limericks after it wouldn't let us into Ravenclaw common room."

Before Harry could answer, Lily arrived, "Will, your friend Hermione looks like very inteligent girl."

Will just rolled his eyes, "Hermione's genius. She is the only person I know that spends as much time in library as Harry does."

"You say that like it's bad thing. We'll see who's laughting after our gardes are delivered," Harry said with smirk.

"I'm sure you both did well," James said, stopping any argument that might have developed between them. He stopped to pull bizarrely multicolored striped sock from his pocket.

Lily looked at it and shook her head. "I honestly don't know what Albus was thinking, choosing that to be a Portkey."

"I try not to contemplate half the things that Albus does, Lily. Fruit punch," James said, sending Potters home.

**Potter Residence, Dec. 20th**

_Harry, I'm writing you this to let you know that first term grades has been scored, and that Filius did as you asked him and sent letter with your grades to Highmaster Igor Karkaroff._

_That is good news._

_Unfortunately, I have bad news for you as well._

_Now to the true reason I'm writing you. Filius has been acting slightly strange ever since your meeting on 16th. He has not been his excessively chipper self, which is very strange, espescially around holidays. Many members of the staff are concerned, but he has yet to tell them reason behind his less-than-joyous attitude._

_Recently, Filius has taken to disappearing to his quarters, only showing up at meals, he has started asking everyone how much free time they had next term to tutor a student. It is my opinion that now that Filius has seen your first term grades, he is aware of your potential and is not going to let you leave Hogwarts without a fight._

_I am positive that Filius will be informing other members of the staff about your decision to leave Hogwarts. From what you have told me, your family is somewhat close to Headmaster as well as Proffesors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick himself. It could easily get back to your parents that you desire to transfer._

_I know that you wanted to wait until after you know you have a sure spot at Durmstrang to tell your parents about leaving Hogwarts, but you might consider telling them before anyone else tells them._

_The best of luck,_

_Proffesor Quirinus Quirell_

Harry scowled as he put down the letter. What was he going to do? He knew he would have to fight his parents to get them to understand why he wants to leave, and he really didn't want to have that argument until he knew that Durmstrang had a place for him.

Still, if Quirell was right, Proffesor Flitwick would tell others. He has to stall Flitwick somehow.

Sitting down at his desk, Harry took out quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Proffesor Flitwick,_

_I know we weren't able to meet for a very long in your office before I had to leave..._

**Uncomfortable Discoveries**

**Potter Residence, Dec. 22nd**

"Hey, Harry," Will said entering his brother's room, "Mum wants to talk to us."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked with a small smile tugging at his lips, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing," Will said a little too quickly, "Well, nothing that would get you in trouble."

"Whatever," Harry said before he stood up and went down the stairs towards the living room.

"Harry, Will, your mother has just gotten off the fellowphone with Grangers," James said brightly. Harry and Will both snickered at his intentional mispronouncing of the Muggle device.

Lily shook her head, "James, stop being stupid. Anyway boys, your father and I have discussed it, and we're going to have a small party on New Year's. As of right now, the only people who are coming are your uncles, Weasleys and Grangers. Harry, I wanted to ask you if you want to invite anyone from Hogwarts? Headmaster will be providing Portkeys for everyone so we don't have to worry about giving away the secret of Fidelius Charm."

Harry shifted strangely, "Ugh, no,that's good," he said before making an excuse and going upstairs, back to his room.

"That was strange," James commented.

"I know," Lily said concerned, "he's been acting a little off lately, don't you think? Will, did something happen at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure," he said, feeling slightly guilty about not noticing that something might be wrong with his brother. "I, well… Harry and I weren't able to spend much time together this term, so I didn't get to talk to him a lot."

Lily appeared surprised, "Why weren't you able to spend time together?"

"You didn't get into a fight, did you?" asked James. "Harry mentioned that you two didn't sit together on the train ride back home."

"No, no, we didn't get into a fight," Will said quickly, "It's just that… he's in Ravenclaw, and I'm in Gryffindor. We don't share any classes and I've been really busy with Quidditch and everything."

Lily and James shared a disbelieving look. "So you didn't talk to each other for the entire term?"

Will shook his head, "No, we did… just not a lot."

"Who does Harry spend time with?" asked Lily intently. "I know we talked about Ron and Hermione, but somehow I can't remember Harry mentioning _his_ friends."

"I… I don't know," Will admitted.

"I don't like the sound of this," Lily muttered. "Will, try harder. Can you think of anyone that is close to Harry at Hogwarts or anyone he mentioned?"

Will thought back. He recalled all the times he saw Harry studying in library surrounded by all those books, but never people. At meals, his head always down, not involved in any conversation. That happy smile on his face whenever they talked, and the brief flash of annoyance whenever he had to go and do something with Ron or Hermione.

With a sinking feeling, Will remembered Hermione mention Harry sitting alone on the express. "I… I can't think of anybody."

"Will, why don't you go fly outside," James ordered. "Your mum and I need to talk."

Reluctantly, Will made his way outside. He didn't go flying though. He was too disappointed in himself. Sure he was busy at Hogwarts, but he should have recognized that something was bothering Harry. He'd make it up to his brother next term. He'd make time to hang uot with him, even if it meant hanging out in a library for a day of studying. He smiled slightly, Hermione would like that.

Once Will was outside James turned to his wife. "Do you think I should go talk to Harry now?"

"I don't know James," Lily muttered. "Merlin, I knew something was off with Harry."

"What do you think we should do? After how quickly Harry left, it's quite clear he doesn't want to talk about this."

"He's probably embarresed, James. How would you feel?"

"I honestly don't know," James muttered. "I met Remus on the express along with Sirius and the rat. I never had problems with friends after that."

"I can't believe Will," Lily said, the disappointment evident in her voice. "He should have realized something was wrong. I don't believe that tripe about how difficult it is to be in different houses. Severus and I were in different houses and it didn't stop us from being best friends for a very long time."

James smartly swallowed comment about Snivellus that was about to leave his mouth. Lily and the geasy git had reconnected several years ago and had been steadily rebuilding their friendship. They had even started to do some Potions reaserch together. It had at first bothered him, but he let it go, swallowed his pride and never said anything about it. He had Lily, and he knew that she loved him.

"So what do we do about Harry?" James asked finally.

"I think we should let him come to us," Lily said after a moment of thought, "He knows he can trust us with anything. If he hasn't talked to us by the start of the new year, we'll sit him down and talk to him about it."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too, James. Me too."

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to see some of your opinions in the review section. Come on guys, I know it's not so hard to write few sentences of what you think about this story and my writing. I will even accept critics. Well, that sounded desperately. Next chapter will contain a huge difference from Santi's story, as I already said in chapter 3. I can't wait to write all my ideas down.**


End file.
